


Just The Two Of Us

by CandyMadness



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/M, I'll let you get back to the fic, Idiots in Love, My MC - Freeform, Nothing big, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Slow Burn, Smut, alright, but Satan on the other hand, eh, enjoy :), not really - Freeform, theres a lot of build up, well i say that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyMadness/pseuds/CandyMadness
Summary: (During ‘Under The Influence’ from chapter 21)After eating that soup Satan's mind has been only focused on with one thing, his girlfriend, and while he doesn't exactly mind this he does want answers to why his mind is doing this.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Just The Two Of Us

Satan was standing in the library alone, deep in thought. Yes he had an original purpose for being in this room but now...his mind was wandering away. His original intention was to research more on the Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup; an ingredient Mammon added to the soup he made, sure it made the soup taste edible, after all this is Mammon’s cooking, but of course he was curious. He had noticed one by one his brothers starting to act slightly different, as if they wanted something. So he came to the library to investigate but now even Satan found it hard to concentrate, especially when all his thoughts seemed to come back to her, the human.  
It had been almost three months since they last met in person, when she left the Devildom after her time as an exchange student ended. Of course they stayed in contact, texting constantly about everything and nothing at the same time. The more he realised he was acting like a child with a crush, always craving them, that special person and she just happened to fit that for him. They became a couple before she left so his yearning for her never seemed to cease and he was ecstatic, if not a little shocked when she fell on him just a few hours ago as she and Solomon returned to the Devildom. Now she invaded her thoughts as if they were free for the taking, every time he tried to think about something else his mind always wandered back to her like a lost puppy. Whatever that syrup's effect was, it was driving Satan wild, that's when the creaking of the library door caught his attention and he turned around. 

There she stood, Ivy, the human who had so rudely taken up all his thoughts. Her dark pink hair had grown slightly since they last saw each other and was tied into twin slack braids. She was wearing a dark magenta shirt with long sleeves and a denim skirt which ended just at her mid thigh and some black socks, she had taken off the boots and jacket earlier, most likely when she got home, but no matter what she was stunning and Satan caught himself forgetting how to breathe for a moment.  
“...Hm?” He tried to play it cool. “...Oh Ivy. Fancy meeting you here…” They looked at each other for a moment, her deep brown eyes filled with life and happiness. He let out a small ahem before continuing. “So, what brings you to the library? Would you happen to be here looking for more information about that stuff from earlier?”  
“No, I’m here because I wanted to see you, Satan.” She giggled slightly, her new york accent seemed to have gotten much more prominent in the three months Ivy was back home for. Nevertheless her reply made Satan’s cheeks grow warm and that earned him a sweet laugh from his girlfriend.  
“...Well, you’ve become quite the smooth talker while you’ve been up in the human world.”  
“What can I say, I’m just that good.”   
“I guess but you should know I’m not Mammon. That sort of stuff doesn’t work on me.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong, my charm works on everyone!” Ivy proudly exclaimed, bravely walking towards Satan and planting a kiss on his cheek. “Especially you.” She chuckled when she noticed his cheeks grow more red and she stepped away to admire the effect she had on the demon, he really was like a putty in her hands.

“Anyway, I figured you’d come to research the Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup...to find out what sort of effect it’s supposed to have.” Satan moved the conversation on, he didn’t want to think about her more than he already did, beside he felt the pit in his stomach seem the churn whenever he was near her, he won’t last long if he doesn’t keep away, at least now he has some form of idea on what this syrup did, but he didn’t know for sure. “I know a reference book that would probably have information on what the syrup does but...I’ve looked all over for it in here. And it’s nowhere to be found.” Satan states. Ivy ponders for a moment, placing a hand on her chin.   
“Well,” Oh no, please for the love of Diavolo do not suggest. “Your room is practically a labyrinth of books, if anything we could find it there.” Ivy informs. Uh oh, Satan stifles a sigh and nods.  
“My room would be the next logical place to look, yes….”   
“Mhm…truly takes a genius to work that out.”  
“Well, you were hoping to spend some time together, right?” Satan looked up to see Ivy smiling a bright big smile, the one that had him fall for her in the first place. She giggles and nods. “Well..” Satan closed his eyes and looked away, hoping to cool the pink tink dusting his cheeks. “Same here, I was thinking it would be nice if the two of us could hang out...just you and me-” Before he could end his sentence he heard an excited squeal and felt Ivy linking arms with him.  
“Come on then, let's head to your room, just the two of us.” Some unholy or divine force must be mad at Satan today for Ivy had no idea what affect those words had on him.

So the two of them retreated to his room and Satan could admit that his arm felt much lighter and emptier without his girlfriend’s linking through but she had abandoned him to gaze at the many books that littered his room.  
“So any idea on what we are looking for first?” Ivy asks absentmindedly, briefly taking a book out and skimming through it. It didn’t take a genius to see that every moment Satan watched Ivy he became even more untangled. Absentmindedly, as he stepped into his room he closed the door behind him.  
The two of them shared silence for a couple of minutes, skimming the sentences, Satan keeping a slight distance, but not enough to make Ivy start questioning him.  
“...”  
“...”  
“...”  
“I have to say…” Satan spoke up, turning around to look over at Ivy. “It feels sort of weird...you know, to have you right here in my room again, after all this time.” Satan mumbled, Ivy smirked, placing a hand on her hip.  
“Really now? What makes this time so different?” She asks, watching as Satan’s face practically exploded with red and she couldn’t help but laugh. “Have you gotten soft my dear Satan? I only say this because the avatar of Wrath, the cynical 4th born, the love of my life, the demon most feared by humans; Satan, is blushing without me even laying a finger on him” Ivy spoke but Satan’s mind physically stopped processing everything after she called him the love of her life. She laughed as she watched him process everything. “What’s wrong dear? You seem to have fallen on a blank page in there.” She chuckles, winking at him, making Satan hitch his breath before turning around to kickstart his heart. How much power did his human really have over him? Because in only a few words she practically made Satan power off, this had to be affects of the syrup, it had to be; right?

As Ivy turned around again she looked at the book in her hands and thought back to when she first met Satan. It seemed so long ago now but it was only around a year ago. She thought back to the first time they were alone in here together, a time where she thought he was a stuck up rich boy and he thought she was nothing more than a delinquent.  
‘Books are knowledge, and all of the knowledge inside these books are inside me’   
“Knowledge is power…” Ivy mumbles.  
“Hm? Ivy you ok?” Satan asks, turning towards her from the pile of books he was searching through. Ivy looked into his eyes, almost falling in love with him all over again. “Hey Ivy…” Ivy shakes her head, snapping out of it, she really has missed her Satan. “Now you’re spacing out.” Satan remarks, earning a small chuckle from the pink haired woman.  
“Ah well...I was just admiring how attractive you are.” Ivy winked, Satan blushed brightly before deciding, maybe he should fight fire with fire.  
“Are you coming onto me? Because when you look at me like that you run the risk of getting kissed, right?”  
Ivy tilted her head to the side but before she could answer Satan leaned down slightly and planted a kiss on her lips. This was Ivy’s turn to be flustered. As Satan pulled away you could tell he didn’t want to but he knew that if he didn’t he’d lost all the remaining sense he had.  
“...See, what did I tell you?...W-We should probably focus on finding that book, before I give in to the temptation and do more than just kiss you.” Satan whispered and the two looked into eachothers eyes. This hadn’t been the first time they kissed but this time it felt different and mutually they both looked away blushing. Satan letting out a small ‘ahem’ and then went back to looking, Ivy moved over to scour the bookshelf right next to him, does she know what kind of dangerous game she’s playing here? As time went on the hot feeling in Satan’s stomach grew and all he found himself wanting was Ivy...but for now he’d keep his control.  
“N-No luck here…” Ivy mumbled, did she just stutter? She’s never stuttered before, what effect was Satan having on her, and why did the thought of Satan doing more than just kissing her excite her.  
“Mmm...I’m pretty sure the book I’m thinking of was on this shelf..” Satan mumbled. Ivy looked up and saw a book.  
“Maybe it’s on the shelf above that one.” Ivy motions, pointing up. Satan looks up and reaches up, it was pretty high up so he had to stand on his toes. As he took the book down he lost his footing but managed to steady himself, not without accidentally brushing himself against Ivy. He looked at her and their faces were only inches apart, he wanted to lean in but he stopped himself, quickly straightening himself upright.  
“Whoops, sorry. Did I bump into you there?” Satan asks the obvious but smirked when he figures out what his next line will be. “I guess you could say i’m falling for you all over again.” To see Ivy’s face light up that shade of red again, Satan would pay anything to see her blush more as he lets out a small chuckle. Satan opened the book and started dipping through the pages, skimming the headers as he went. “All right, we’ve found what we’re looking for. The information we need should be somewhere in this illustrated reference book.” He explained, Ivy perching herself at his side and watching him skim through the pages until she finally stopped at the right one.

The page was titled ‘Hellfire Newt’ and the layout was pretty professional. The picture showed accurately what it looked like.  
“Hellfire Newts are mainly used in remedies and elixirs meant to restore and revitalize the body as well as stimulate sexual desire.” Satan read slowly, ah so he had guessed right, the Hellfire Newt Syrup has stimulated his senses especially the more...desireful ones. He continued reading. “A number of different remedies contain Hellfire Newt as an ingredient, one of the most well known are called-”  
“Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup.” Ivy finished, she gently bit her lip as Satan turned the page.  
“When consumed by demons, Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup causes a state of infatuation...more specifically, it works as a potent aphrodisiac..causing demons to experience powerful sexual urges.” As he read the last line he felt Ivy’s eyes travel up to him, he decided to continue reading. “Notably. This heightened sexual desire is felt towards humans only.” He heard Ivy let out a breath. “It is currently unknown why the effect is limited to humans. The syrup’s effect wears off after a few days.”  
“A few days? That’s a while..” Ivy mumbled, forcing herself to look back at the book, hoping Satan didn’t realise she was staring at him.  
“In some instances, however, it is reported to have persisted upwards of 200 years. If a demon has forged a pact with a human, the syrup’s effect can be neutralised by carrying out an order by the human master. Presently, this is the most known means of curing demons of its influence.” Satan finally finishes reading and closes the book, going over and placing the book on the nearest pile and then looking over at Ivy. “So that answers our question..it works as a potent aphrodisiac.” The tension in the room was heavier now. “You know, I had noticed that since we got here, I’ve started to feel some really intense urges whenever I look at you. Sort of like a fire flaring up inside me...Now it all makes sense...That’s one powerful syrup.” Satan explains. Ivy nods.  
“So it increases sexual desire and the best way to cure it would be to...well..carry out an order by some you have a pact with.” Ivy explains but it was more to herself than anything.   
“Well I only have one pact with a human.”  
“Wait really?!” Ivy asks, there was a sense of distress in her voice. “W-With who?” She asks. Satan stood there for a moment before shaking his head.  
“A woman named Ivy Graves.” He answers.  
“Ivy Graves? Oh...wAIT I’M IVY GRAVES!” Ivy cheerfully yells and Satan couldn’t help but laugh at Ivy’s outburst. 

“...Well, Ivy, I hope you’re ready for what's to come.” Satan cryptically warns before sighing. “Ivy, will you help me?” He asks. Ivy nods and he smirks opening out his arms. “Then come here you.” Satan commands with a smile and in probably record time Ivy raced into Satan’s arms and wrapped her own around his neck gently and pulled them both into a kiss.

The kiss was what they were both wanting, it was short and sweet. Their lips seemed to fit each other like puzzle pieces, their bodies naturally drawing close to each other. Rather quickly the kiss started getting more heated, Ivy’s hands moving up and entangling themselves within Satan’s hair as Satan’s hands seemed to wrap themselves around Ivy’s waist possessively. For what felt hours which was only minutes the two pulled apart, partially breathless.   
“You know there are many easier ways to go about this whole...carrying out an order business.” Satan practically panted as Ivy wiggled her way out of his arms and he wouldn’t lie but they felt more emptier.  
“Yeah but this way is funner.” Ivy pants, gently sitting on Satan’s bed and holding out her hand. “Unless you don’t want to.” Ivy spoke, smirking as Satan took her hand and gently pulled him closer to her until he was practically on top of her. Slowly she left a peck on Satan’s lips, leaving a small time between before he leaned in and pulled her into a kiss. This time the kiss started getting much more passionate, Satan’s tongue licking the bottom of Ivy’s lip, asking for entrance and she gladly obliged, allowing him to explore her mouth while her hands delightfully ran through Satan’s hair, curling the ends of strands through her fingers. The next time they pulled apart for air it was all about them. Ivy threw off her shirt while Satan also disposed of his. The image of perfection to Satan would be Ivy’s body. The way her curves seemed to fit her, the slight definition of muscle, it would be wrong for Satan not to admire the view. Of course Satan wasn’t bad lucking himself; He was well built, structured and of course he had some clearly defined muscles, it was natural for him but to Ivy she couldn’t help but want to trace her fingers down his chest, to treat him like a walking God...or well devil. The tips of Ivy’s fingers slowly draped across Satan’s collarbones, slowly Ivy leaned in and left small kisses all across his collarbone. Satan felt powerless at her touch, the feeling of her lips gently skipping across his chest, it felt like bliss, he bit his lip to stop noises from falling out but he couldn't let her do all the work.

Satan pulled away and then gently moved closer, his breath grazing upon Ivy’s neck before he kissed it, sucking slightly. Ivy wasn’t as well in control of the volume as Satan was so the moment he did that she let out a soft moan, her hands running down Satan’s chest and his stomach. She smirked as her hands played with the hem of his trousers, fingers cheekily slipping under the edges and thumbing close to the end of his stomach as his mouth mercilessly attacked her neck, her movements stopped when he found a spot though that made her insides turn to mush.She moaned loudly, her head subconsciously moving to the side so Satan can get better access and she could feel him smirk against her neck as he attacked the same place, making sure to leave a dark mark in its place, as Satan did this a hand slipped behind Ivy and carefully unhooked her bra before gently taking it off her, he noticed how Ivy’s blush deepend. Ivy was never one for feeling embarrassed for how much or how little clothing she wore but he must admit he hadn’t seen this much of Ivy before, slowly, he laid her back. He traced his hands down her from her chest to her stomach and his fingers laid on the scar on her abdomen, his movements stopped as his fingers traced at the uneven bit of skin.  
“Mmmmm not very appealing is it…” Ivy whispers.  
“No it’s not…”  
“I wish it wasn’t there-”  
“Nonsense, the origins may be bad but it’s proof.”  
“Proof of what?”  
“That you’re alive.” And with that Satan leaned up and his lips joined Ivy’s before he gently pulls away,

A giggle arises from the woman as she playfully kicked off her socks and her hands retreated from Satan’s pants, her arms dangling around his neck.  
“Ivy, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”  
“Don’t tell me you’re gonna get all sentimental on me now.”  
“Well, I’ve already done that, haven’t I? Now I do need an order for this to work”  
“Oh yeah...hm, I want you to kiss me.”  
“Why..something so simple like that?”  
“So I know you really love me and that you’re not just carrying out an order, plus I wouldn’t want you to do something you don’t want to do.”  
“Ivy, I love you, I’d do anything for you.” And before she could reply Satan’s lips met hers. He physically felt the feeling of the syrup lift off him, like it was just a cloud but his mind was still focused on Ivy. He smirked, his hands slowly stroking their way up Ivy’s inner thigh and moving under her skirt, in no time at all Ivy was trying to not moan into their kiss, her hands gripping tighter around Satan.The heat between them was very quickly resparked as the need and desire quickly replaced any soft and wholesomeness left between them, and now there was no going back, both of them wanted his.

Ivy’s legs spread as best they could, her skirt wriling up around her hips as Satan's hand explored her thighs and soon his fingers traced against the fabric of her underwear. He looked up and she gave a firm nod, he slowly removed the garment, discarding it down Ivy’s legs and she happily kicked them off, now she was practically on display for him to see, for him alone. He smirked as he could feel Ivy’s eyes on him, she was observing him.  
“First time?” He joked. She jokingly slapped his back softly.  
“As if, I’m just trying to read that magnificent mind of yours.” She responded, since when was she so silver tongued? He smirks and as she’s about to say some witty remark he traced his finger around her core. Ivy’s breath hitched as contact was made and only made her spread her legs more, she removed her arms from around Satan for a second to remove her skirt and now there really was nothing between her and Satan. Satan smirked and looked up her at, not breaking eye contact he traced around the rim of Ivy’s entrance with his index finger before slowly and gently inserting it.  
“Ahhhh…” Ivy moaned, the feeling of Satan’s finger inside her, ot even fully inside yet, she could already feel the stars in her vision. Her arms quickly returned around his neck. She wouldn’t lie, it did hurt a little, it always did at first. Slowly she got more comfortable to the feeling of a digit inside her and once she felt like she could take more she gave a weak nod. “I’m ready for more…”

That’s all Satan needed to hear as he started thrusting the finger in and out slowly. He watched as Ivy’s expression changed from mostly pain and pleasure to pleasure and then started to pick up the pace. Ivy’s moans seeme to ecase the room, the sound was enchanting to Satan’s ears though. As Ivy became more used to the feeling he stopped and removed his finger for a second before quickly replacing it with two. He felt Ivy’s back arch and he smirked, with his free hand he snaked it up, his hand trailing up from Ivy’s stomach and across to one off her breasts before he started playing with the nipple, that earned a gasp from Ivy and she started moaning louder, her breaths seemed to become more frantic and filled with desire and one look into those deep brown eyes of hers confirmed that. 

Once time had passed for a minute, the feeling of two fingers inside becoming more then just foreign and Ivy’s boobs being covered in love bites and her nipples twisted and gently pulled into bliss he started moving the fingers in a scissoring motion. It practically screamed in bliss and Satan dominated her body, he felt so good, she knew she wouldn’t last long at this point, that's what she thought until Satan’s fingers skidded across that spot, the one that made her feel stars and she couldn’t hold back anymore.  
“Satan!-” She screamed as she came to release. She collapsed onto the bed below her panting as Satan savagely laughed, removing his fingers, he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips.  
“You did great-”  
“Oh- no you- don’t!” Ivy pant’s out,and quickly reverses their positions so she was now straddling him on his legs, she smirked and poked the obvious bulge that had been building up in Satan’s pants since they arrived into his room. “Unless you don’t want this being sorted out, I will never let you go…” Ivy smirked. Satan laughs in a low but seductive tone.  
“Then Ivy, do what you can.”

And with that Ivy happily removed Satan of his pants and underwear and sat in shock for a moment at his size. Satan certainly wasn’t large but he wasn’t far from it.  
“Like what you see?~”  
“Oh quiet you, now.” Ivy slides off the bed and stands at the end. “Sit on the edge.” She commanded jokingly and Satan happily obliged.

The pink haired woman quickly got on her knees and ran a finger from the tip of his length to the start of the balls. She smirked up at him before leaning over the length and slowly taking it in her mouth, she took it easy at first and felt almost accomplished at the small groans and quiet moans Satan tried to hide but that wasn’t enough for her. She went deeper and looked up at him. He was panting hard, one of his hands settled on Ivy’s head while the other balancing on the bed, She then bobbed up, her mouth removing from the tip with a loud pop, saliva still connecting her to his length, she then went with her hand and stroked his length up and down, precum already leaking from the tip. She looked up at him again and flashed a cheeky smile before lowering her mouth back down, this time not removing her hand from moving with the speed of her mouth, he won’t last long like this but as if Ivy read his thoughts she made it even harder for him. Her free hand went and started playing with his balls while she kept sucking and stroking his length.  
“Mmmm- Ivy~ I’m gonna..” He moaned out, Ivy looked up at him and started sucking and stroking faster.  
“Ahhh~ Ivy i’m gonna cum!” Satan’s voice screamed out, his hand gripping Ivy’s hair as he came in her mouth. 

She slowly leaned off his length, her mouth leaving with an obscene pop, cum trailing down her chin. She smirked and swallowed what was in her mouth before using her thumb to wipe off the access, then without breaking eye contact she licked the access off her thumb with a smirk.  
“If you look at me like that I might just yearn for more you know…”  
“Perhaps that’s what I want.” Ivy commented, slowly getting up and sitting back on the bed.  
“Ivy, I would love to but I don’t have protection on me and while I have no idea if humans and demons can reproduce I would not like to test that now.” Satan spoke with seriousness.  
“I’m on the pill.” Ivy countered.  
“Really? Since when?”  
“Last month I started taking them, have been taking them regularly and everything.” Ivy reassured, “That is if you want to-”  
“Of course! I Just want to make sure everything is ok for you.”  
“What about you? Will it be ok for you?”  
“Of course.” Satan said and the both of them leaned close together and shared a sweet kiss. The kiss gradually started getting deeper as Ivy easily straddled Satan again, she could feel him getting hard again just from their movements, she also helped along by giving him a few strokes. Once they pull away breathless, Ivy smiles at him and he easily swaps them around again, Ivy’s back softly falling on the mattress and he starts to position himself, Ivy’s legs wrapping around his waist and her arms wrapping around his neck.  
“Are you ready?” Satan asks. Ivy answers with a nod. Satan seals them in with a kiss as he enters her.

Ivy’s back arched as he entered her, her nails digging into his back as he pushed his length fully inside her slowly. She felt bliss once he was fully nestled inside her. Once she gave the nod he started moving. They both moaned in sync, their kiss breaking as the heat between them became stronger. As his thrusts became more frequent, hard and fast she started moaning more, the pleasure building up in her stomach as he moved and once he hit that sweet spot she was seeing stars.  
“Ahhh~ Satan!” She yelled out, her nails digging down his back, they would most likely leave marks but she couldn’t care much, she just felt so much. She felt full, she felt bliss and joy. She loved him so much.  
“Ivy~!” He moaned back, the two of them were now closer than they had ever been and the feeling of Ivy around his length was..a lot, it was good though. He aimed to hit that spot more and soon started hitting it at every thrust. Ivy’s moans became much louder, almost evolving to screams of pleasure as he kept going.  
“Satan- Ah~ I don’t think~ Ah~ I can hold out much longer!” She moaned out.  
“Me Either!” Satan moaned. He thrusted a few more times and felt as Ivy’s walls suddenly tightened around his length.  
“Satan!” She screamed as she came around him, he was not long behind, with one thrust he came.  
“Ivy!” He moaned.

Satan rode them out of their highs and gently laid Ivy next to his side. They were panting and made quite the mess, but that can wait till later. He pulled the cover around them and wrapped his arms around Ivy.  
“mmmm….Satan?” Ivy asks, her voice was quiet and half asleep.  
“Hmmm?” He answered, closing his eyes as his head rested above hers. Ivy herself cuddled around Satan, her legs entangling with his as her hands mindlessly tracing patterns on his biceps.   
“I love you, so much...more than I could ever tell…” Ivy whispered, her eyes closing and her movements ceasing. She was asleep. Satan gave a small smile and kissed her head,  
“I love you too Ivy…” He replies before falling into a gentle sleep himself, his arms protectively draping across Ivy, subconsciously pulling her closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in an accumulation of three 5am nights. It is minimally proof read and there are likely a lot of errors and Satan might have gotten a lil OOC at the end there? Anyway thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
